djmutt_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 20 Greatest Animated Films
Opposite: Top 20 Worst Animated Films List 20: My Neighbor Totoro What's amazing about this film is how high it set future Japanese animation. Before Totoro was released, anime was the Japanese equivalent to animation in the United States. But Totoro's critical and commercial success gave anime a big leap forward for Japan. 19: Chicken Run Chicken Run was the first feature-length film by British stop-motion studio Ardman Animation, the heads behind Wallace & Gromit. It was made with the help of American studio DreamWorks, making it the most successful British-American stop-motion film to date. 18: The Prince of Egypt Not looking for a comedy by DreamWorks? This might be the answer for you. The Prince of Egypt is breathtaking, suspensful. and more awesome than one can imagine. 17: Titan AE If you 'Remember the Titans' I'll bet you didn't remember THESE Titans. Don't judge a film by whether it bombed at the box office. Imagine if Futurama hit the big screen, and it was... much less cartoony. 16: Corpse Bride You weren't expecting this to be on the list, were you? After protagonist gets dumped, he meets a... dead woman... and falls in love. Christ, I thought you dudes gave Beauty & the Beast a hard time. 15: Grave of the Fireflies Come to think of it, the title seems as if the film you are to see is dark and upsetting. When you see Grave of the Fireflies, you'll realize it's more than what you thought of it. 14: The Land Before Time Marley & Me? Nah. It's no match for Littlefoot's mother getting, um... killed off onscreen. Considering there are over 10 sequels of this now, it's hard to get... synopsis of this in two minutes. But if you're interested, I might do a seperate review of this later on. 13: The Plague Dogs Here's a quiz; what is an animated film that is double Secret of NIMH's creepiness? That's right; The Plague Dogs. The animation is gorgeous, and there's an important message of no animal cruelty. 12: The Fox and the Hound It wasn't really an easy choice. Think Romeo & Juliet, except the protagonists are friends rather than love interests. 10: How to Train your Dragon This is the greatest film by DreamWorks, no doubt. Hiccup was a great protagonist, he's like a grittier Oliver Twist. Great idea, animation and almost everything else. 6: South Park; Bigger, Longer & Uncut Do you remember back in 1997 when South Park was critically panned? It all changed when South Park's theatrical film, Bigger, Longer & Uncut, was released to the silver screen. The movie was praised by critics, which set the bar high for future South Park. 3: The Secret of NIMH No list of greatest animated films can be complete without Secret of NIMH. Its animation, its graphics, how its gets past the censors-- this is no exception of a masterpiece. 2: The Great Mouse Detective In 1986, The Great Mouse Detective was the film that ended Disney's suffering in trying to make good films. Nobody else talks about this one because... you can't put everything into one sentence! You'll have to see for yourself on how cool it actually is. Honorable mentions Ponyo As much as I love Japanese animation, I realized that three Studio Ghibli films here was enough. I'd rank this Number 21. Piconzé This is a Brazilian animated film and I saw it when I was much younger. I'd rank this Number 22 and let's just move on. Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron I've talked about this one on Catchiest Movie Soundtracks and didn't really have much to add. Moving on. The Lion King Ugh... I will NOT feed this buttfucker. Lion King has gotten so old in the past decade that now it deserves an R rating by the MPAA and for children to not even SPEAK of this film. Coco Coco was more recommended for this list than ANYTHING else! I found it too dark for this list, so moving on. 1: Spirited Away Ah, here we are. The greatest animated film and it's not even by the United States. Think Coco but with a young girl who's trying to save her parents, getting a witch out of her way. Trust me, it's even better than you think. Onward How many of these movies have you seen? Do you agree with my list? If you don't, tell me the animated movies you love the most! Category:A to Z Category:Lists